


Comforting Presence

by kaypancake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (but seonghwa/reader are cute), (there is no real romance here), Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Hongjoong is just mentionned, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: You were friends with Seonghwa since forever. But since the beginning of ATEEZ you lost contact. But Hongjoong's birthday is the occasion to meet again.or You panicked and go hide behind the sofa. And Seonghwa comfort you.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Comforting Presence

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that the prompt used is "she's hiding behind the sofa" says a lot about the seriousness of that fic. It is total self indulgence but eh I liked it thought I would share ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> English is still not my native language, so if there are mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me  
> now enjoy *✧⁺˚

You had a crush on Seonghwa for a few years now. You never acted on it because relationships never were a priority for you especially at the beginning of university. You stayed friend with him and that was enough.

But since the beginning of Ateez, a year ago, you almost didn’t talk to him. He was busy. You were busy. And so many things happened. So you didn’t expect to be added at a group chat named “Korean Big Minion’s birthday” with bunch of unknown numbers except for Seonghwa's. 

What even is that?

Unknown number : You are all invited to Hongjoong’s birthday party. I’ll text you further information later.

Who were those people?

The party was next Saturday. You wondered if you should go. You could meet Ateez’s members and see Seonghwa again. That could be fun.

Wouldn’t it be awkward? You shrugged, you had plenty of time to make your mind.

That statement was proved absolutely wrong. The party was beginning in less than an hour and you still have no idea whether you should go.

Fuck it.

You’re going.

At worse what could happen? As soon as you thought about it, your brain made up all the scenarios possible where you were making a fool of yourself.

But you put those thoughts in the back of your head and you started running in your apartment, trying to find a proper outfit. You did a decent job at your makeup, were wearing a cute dress and looked pretty good for this short amount of preparation.

You took the bus to the given address. The whole ride was an alternation between “this is the greatest idea ever” and “This is the worst idea you ever had”. But now that you were here, there was no going back home option.

After few seconds collecting yourself, you knocked at the door and heard someone scream “Wooyoung, go open the door.”

A blond guy opened the door, he was gorgeous and like straight from a magazine cover. You guessed he was Wooyoung. The name was vaguely familiar. You listened to Ateez songs, but didn’t actually look them up or anything. Maybe you should have.

He smiled at you “I’m Y/N, I guess Seonghwa was the one who invited me.”

“Ooooh so that’s you! Nice to meet you, I’m Wooyoung.” His cheerful voice made you at ease.

You stepped in the house, music was loud but not unbearable. You suddenly realised how many familiar faces there were around you. You recognized different idols from various groups. They all looked like models. They were so perfect and you were just… normal. Normal and boring.

Usually you didn’t compare yourself to others, but right now you couldn’t get those thoughts out of your head. It was stupid. You knew it was stupid. Yet you couldn’t stop. So you did the first thing that came to your mind.

“Where is Y/N” asked a familiar voice.

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.” Wooyoung said.

You heard steps and then a head tilted above you. You raised your head to see the person. It’s Seonghwa. Fuck. Why? Bloody Wooyoung, that’s a betrayal!

“Hello, Y/N” He said with the smoothest voice.

You forced a smile “Hiii” you said with a small wave with the hand. You felt foolish. You panicked and went hiding. And now that Seonghwa was looking at you, you felt stupid. Even more. How is it even possible?

He went behind the couch, sliding next to you, crossing his legs as much as he could. He was way taller than you and he probably very uncomfortable. But if he was he didn’t show any sign.

“So, why are you here?”

At first you didn’t say anything. You sighed and let your head dramatically fall on your knees.

Breath in. Breath out.

“I panicked. And I wanted to hide from everyone. So, I did.”

“Oh.” Seonghwa said, eloquently.

“Yeah, “oh” you can say that” You sighed again.

He placed his hand on your shoulder as a comforting gesture. Awkward, you changed the subject.

“We didn’t talk for almost a year. Why did you invite me here?”

He chuckled. “Is that so hard to believe that I wanted to see you. I missed you, you know?”

You tried not to show how touched you were by hiding your face in your hands. Masking the light blush on your cheek and ignore the way your heart was beating slightly faster.

“I missed you too.” You muttered after a silence.

Ignoring your attempt to change topic, Seonghwa asked.

“So why did you panic?”

“This is dumb, please don’t make fun of me.”

“I won’t!” He swore, a hand on his heart.

“Well, everyone is so pretty and like... famous, I felt like a nobody. How can people be that hot and actually live their life not minding it? I felt bad about myself. How I’m not pretty enough, not talented enough...”

Seonghwa burst out laughing. You pretested, saying how he said he wouldn’t make fun of you.

“I’m not mocking you. I just find you adorable.”

You flustered. He got closer, his mouth few centimeters away from your ears. He whispered in a confident tone. “I’m going to tell you a secret. Every single person who work as an idol is obsessed with how they look. They control their whole life to always look good and be the best. They starve themselves before comebacks and practice until barely being able to even function the next day. Again, and again. Because if they don’t thousands of people will insult them. Yes, they all look pretty, but it has a price. And you don’t want that” You listened to him carefully. What he said made sense and, in some way, you knew it. Everyone knows it. But it’s so easy to get caught up by all the aesthetic and forget the cost of it.

“And if you want my opinion, you look absolutely stunning tonight. You are pretty enough. You are good enough. You always have, always will.” He had that soft smile that made you believe him.

You could feel your cheeks and ears heat up. “Thanks” you weakly answered. He swiftly got up and offered a helping hand. “Now, let’s go eat that cake! I have plenty of people to introduce to.” You took it and he helped you get up.

Eventually, you actually had a great night. People were nice, the cake was delicious and above all, you got back in touch with Seonghwa and it made your heart warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, you make my day *✧⁺˚


End file.
